Weed Bro
Not to confused with The High Bros or Weed Dude. The different variations of Weed Bro can be found here. Weed Bro, often abbreviated as Bro or the Bro is a cool guy who lives on the Cyber. He is most famous for being one of the seven sages of the Church of the Dank as well for being the titular character and main star of The Adventures of Weed Bro and Friends, a decentralized community-produced webcomic to which this wikia is dedicated. He is primarily characterized by an affinity for prohibited psychiatric substances, his revolutionary use of the English language, his unbelievably good sense of his humor, and his eccentric family life. Additionally, some of Weed Bro's associates, who star in other similar productions to The Adventures of Weed Bro and Friends, and are also set in on the Cyber, have been known on at least one occasion to compel a teacher to suddenly resign without explanation. This has led to /r/ComedyCemetery, a Weed Bro hate subreddit on Reddit (it's like 9Gag but without quality memes) to sarcastically use the phrase TEACHER RESIGNED in various circumstances. Occasionally, Weed Bro can be seen wearing a red hat, and sometimes can have hair. Weed Bro is known to harbor immense respect for Tim Berners-Lee, due to his role in inventing the internet. Weed Bro does not know the location of Mt. Everest, and was therefore forced to stand on a desk at his school as a child. Weed Bro theorist /u/WTFMyMang used this unusual punishment as supporting evidence of the Weed Bro being of Indian nationality theory, which has become widely accepted among scholars. Due to his immense popularity, Weed Bro has been the subject of several documentaries, including Weed Bro: Before the Blunt, a ten-part film series exploring Weed Bro's life before he gained world fame through his most popular webseries, The Adventures of Weed Bro and Friends. Despite what the name might suggest, Weed Bro was already an avid marijuana user prior to debuting in his trademark production. Weed Bro has very little, if any, respect for the Constitution's protections against cruel and unusual punishment, as shown in his support of scientific and medical experimentation on criminals in place of animals. Early Life As is the case with most Meme Masters, little is known of Weed Bro's early days, however it has been revealed that during the fertilization that led to Weed Bro's conception he, as a sperm, managed to trick all of his unborn siblings into running away from the egg cells through a carefully-crafted lie that Weed Bro's father was actually having Weed Bro's mother perform fellatio on him during the sexual intercourse. This, as would soon become clear, was just an early display of the profound trolling ability of the Weed Bro. Throughout school, Weed Bro, like his brother Sarcastic Bro, frequently caused the resignation of countless teachers due to his trolling "like boss", which, as noted above, has led to the phrase "TEACHER RESIGNED" being used by various Weed Bro HATE subreddits such as /r/ComedyCemetery in an attempt to tarnish his reputation. Weed Bro has recently been revealed to be a person who is easily driven to suicide, as seen in one comic where he puts two M1911 pistol to each temple because his ex-girlfriend made a baffling and rather confusing comment. This opens up discussion as to whether Weed Bro is suicidal, or if he suffers from a mental disability such as depression or schizophrenia. New information is currently being researched by meme scholars and historians. HE ALSO ATE SAND AT THREE YEARS OLD. Family Not much is known about Weed Bro's family. His father has appeared twice, once when allowing Bro's marriage to go ahead and second when he was beaten by his wife for having had an romantic relationships prior to having met her. He is also an alleged terrorist. Weed Bro's mother, on the other hand, has appeared somewhat more often, although she is still very rarely seen. She is known to be extremely emotionally and physically abuse to both Weed Bro and his father; in the former's case, she once threw a shoe at Weed Bro for having asked if he could date someone he liked, although he was able to escape through his ability to run up to 120 Kilometers per hour, and in the latter's case, she once beat Weed Bro's father for having acknowledged having had sexual relationships prior to having met her. Weed Bro lives with his parents. Relationship with Tina Weed Bro's ex-girlfriend is a woman named Tina, who appears to share Weed Bro's love of marijuana given that her eyes are always red, just like Weed Bro's. They have an on and off relationship. It seemed that Weed Bro was blackmailing Tina into staying with him, as he threatened to reveal to her family that she had a boyfriend if she broke up with him. To add injury to insult, Weed Bro seems to think quite negatively of Tina, given that he constantly trolls her. Additionally, their relationship was only formed when Weed Bro tricked Tina into breaking up with her boyfriend by claiming he had 5 million dollars. It was later clarified that this was GTA money, and that Weed Bro had "ruined her life". On May 23, 2017, Tina decided to break up with Weed Bro, as she revealed that she was cheating on him with a 'better man' (possibly his brother, Sarcastic Bro.) However, when she asked for any pictures of her to be returned to her possession, Weed Bro revealed that he also was cheating on Tina, as he mailed her roughly 25 to 30 images of different girls, stating that he forgot which pictures were of her. Also, Weed Bro is not a fan of her cooking. His sexual relationship with her is quite open, as he feels comfortable enough to crossdress as a nurse. Also, Tina seems to like roleplay. She asks him his fantasy, and they meet in her bedroom. They both dress as a sexualized nurse, with seemingly no reaction from Tina. Personal Views Weed Bro holds many controversial views on society and drugs, and, aside from being an avid user of marijuana, is a declared supporter of experimentation on criminals. It is also known that Weed Bro is a fan of Clash of Clans, which is quite popular in India. Despite his previous views on animal abuse, he has lost a dog purposely to make a shitty joke. Career Weed Bro famously became the CEO of World Bank while he was engaged to Bill Gates' daughter (it is unclear which of Gates' daughters was his fiancée, or whether this came before or after his relationship with Tina), in a savvy business move that satisfied his Weed Bro's Father, Bill Gates, and the President of World Bank. As Weed Bro himself described the endeavor, "THIS IS BUSINESS !!" Currently, Weed Bro is employed as a police officer and inspector for an unknown city located somehwere in Cybernetic India. Even in the line of duty, Weed Bro's ruses know no bounds, and Weed Bro has continued SAVAGELY trolling while on the job, staying true to his status as a sage of the Church of the Dank. It is known that Weed Bro is in contact with dangerous snipers, and is the son of an anger-prone ex-teacher and an international terrorist. Due to his upbringing, it is probable he became addicted to weed and joined the Underworld. It is very amazing that despite his schooling years being a complete disaster, Weed Bro has had such an impressive resume. Weed Bro's Feats Weed Bro temporarily owned the World Bank. Alongside this, he is good friends with Roger the Sniper, for unknown reasons. He also has caused countless resignations of teachers. He is so clever, in fact, that he is able to completely reverse an attempted mugging. Also, due to the fact that he is still alive, Weed Bro has probably killed a lion. Weed Bro has assaulted a child with a coconut. In one comic, it is implied that Weed Bro's kisses have some sort of healing power, as he manages to heal Tina's injured hand. Artist Rendition Of Weedbro Trivia * Weed Bro was once the CEO of World Bank. * Weed Bro can run up to 120 kilometers per hour when threatened. * Weed Bro has a strong dislike of the letter K. * Weed Bro is a crafty ruseman as displayed in his elaborate practical joke on Tina when he said he loved YouTube, but he delayed enunciating the final four letters of the word so as to troll he into laboring under the misapprehension that he was confession his infatuation with her. * After his brother Sarastic Bro admits his real name (Abdul Khan Mohammad) it's likely that Weed Bro's surname is also Mohammad. * Weed Bro possesses extensive knowledge on Einstein's theories, even to the point where he knows about the "No study = Fail" theorem that Einstein never published. Category:Characters Category:420 Category:Bros